1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyestrain relieving devices and more particularly pertains to a new eye strain relieving device for diverting a person's eyes from a computer screen so that the person is forced to refocus their eyes and thereby prevent eyestrain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of eyestrain relieving devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,231 describes a system for aiding a person in performing eye exercises with the goal of reducing eyestrain. device/system for . . . Another type of eyestrain relieving device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,149 having a suspending, three dimensional structure that may be focused on to relieve eyestrain. Other devices that are related to the present invention include those which use magnets for inducing propulsion of other objects. Such devices are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,330 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,153.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a method that includes a plurality of spinning panels which provide multiple variations of depth perspective so that a person's eyes are diverted toward the panels and the focusing of the eyes is encouraged by the varying depth perspective. Further, the method should include an assembly that is connectable to a computer work station to allow the work station to control the actuation of the assembly.